Unlucky Girl
by Chappy Ruru
Summary: Just prolog in this chap. enjoy please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER © TITE KUBO

LUCKY ISN'T LUCKY © DEVI F.

TITLE: UNLUCKY GIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE/HUMOR

PAIRING: ICHIRUKI

WARNING: AU,GAJE,ANCUR,TYPO,OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1****:Prolog **

Rukia membuka emainya.

Empat inbox. Salah satunya dari SoiFon,sohibnya, sama Rangiku. Ngajakin belajar matematika kan paling jago Ayahnya,yang sekarang entah ada di mana, bilang sebentar lagi mau pulang. Tapi, email yang paling di tunggu Rukia,

Outbox : (1)

From : IchigoKurosaki

To : RukiaChappyLuvr

Subject : Gue balik ke Karakura

Gue pulang hari Jum'at. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama,gue bisa makan sushi juga. Kabar elo gimana? Udah berhasil kenalan ama si Ulquiorra itu? Moga-moga aja gak. Disini dingin banget. Gue ampe pake dua biji sweater nih. Untung gue pulang saat New York mengalami masa terdinginnya. Kalo lebih lama disini, entar gue bisa mati beku. Butuh waktu lima hari buat beres-beres. Soalnya Bokap butuh ngurusin banyak kayaknya kangen berat ama Karakura, jadi minta dibaliktugasin ke Karakura.

Oke,Rukia. Jangan lupa jemput gue, gak pake ngaret, hari Jum'at di Karakura Airport,kedatangan luar negeri jam 01.00. Gue juga gak bakal lupa bawain elo oleh-oleh boneka Chappy yang gedhe banget.

C u next Friday!

From : RukiaChappyLuvr

To : IchigoKurosaki

Subject :Lo gak boong kan?

Sumpe lo mau pulang? Hore!Gue udah kangen banget ama lo nih!Tapi bawain gue novelnya Harry Potter yang terbaru yah?

Kayaknya do'a elo gak terkabul tuh. Buktinya, gue udah bisa kenalan ma dia! Yang ngenalin si Yumichika dari negeri bencong *di tendang Yumichika*. Untung dia inget pernah hampir berebut kaset ama gue, kalo gak pembicaraan bisa garing banget. Gue kayaknya nyambung ama dia deh kalo soal Simple Plan.

Cepetan pulang! kangen banget ama elo nech! Elo sama sekali gak pernah kirimin foto elo selama 5 tahun terakhir ini sih, bikin gue penasaran aja bentuk muka elo yang sekarang kayak gimana.

Wish me luck buat ngedapetin Ulquiorra ya! Cinta mati nih ama dia!

Bubye !

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Rukia.

Rukia menutup laptopnya. Dia senang sekali, Jum'at nanti teman sejak kecilnya yang pindah ke New York waktu kelas lima SD bakal pulang. Ichigo Kurosaki. Satu-satunya sohib cowok yang Rukia punya,dulu tinggalnya di sebelah rumah Rukia, dan selama lima tahun ini, rumah itu kosong. Jadi kayaknya Ichigo bakal pulang ke rumah di sebelah Rukia itu.

Rukia seneng banget. Ia jadi tidak sabar menanti hari Jum'at. Ichigo terakhir kali yang diingatnya, waktu masih sepuluh tahun, anak cowok dengan rambut super berantakan berwarna orange, dahi berkarut, pipinya tembem, dan jahil.. culun juga sih kalo di inget-inget. Pendek. Dia sudah tambah tinggi nggak ya sekarang? Rukia jadi kangen.

Rukia menutup mata dan bermimpi indah. Semoga hari Jum'at cepat datang ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brak! Bruk! Klontang! Jduk!

"Astaga Rukia! Hati-hati dong!" teriak Mama dari dapur yang mengepulkan asap setiap pagi itu. Seperti biasa, Mama selalu berada di dapur pada pagi hari untuk membuatkan sarapan ketiga anaknya. Sementara Bik Sum dan Bik Inah sibuk beres-beres rumah.

"Ha ... ha... kena apa lagi kali ini? Kulit pisang? Atau sendal jepit?" ledek Jinta anak terkecil dalam keluarga itu.

"Makanya kalau jalan pake mata dong!" sahutnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang terduduk kesakitan memegangi pantatnya di anak tangga terbawah dan mengambil sepotong sandwich isi telur yang disiapkan ibunya pagi itu.

"Arrrgggh... lagi-lagi...,"keluh Rukia. Nama lengkapnya Rukia Kuchiki. Namun ia lebih suka di panggil Rukia. Umur 15, Satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarga Kuchiki itu, satu SMA, yang jatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah pantat di atas. Sepintas penampilannya biasa saja. Kulitnya putih, dan hidung lumayan mancung dengan mata bulat berwarna ametyst. Dilihat beberapa kali pun dan dari sudut mana pun diatetep anak SMA yang biasa, tidak suka yang aneh-aneh seperti anak SMA seusianya. Rambutnya yang hitam keunguan dan lurus yang panjangnya sepunggung pun biasanya Cuma di kepang, karena dia orang yang tidak mau ribet, makanya ia suka mengepang rambutnya supaya mudah beraktivitas. Baju seragamnya juga gak di model yang aneh-aneh,rok tetap panjang selutut dan ia selalu lengkap dengan dasi dan topi sekolah. Dan selalu memasukkan kemejanya dengan rapi. Ia adalah seorang yang lurus. Papanya yang berpesan agar ia menjadi orang yang selalu lurus dan sederhana seprti mama. Tidak usah menjadi seperti gadis kebanyakan yang seluruh waktunya hanya di habiskan untuk gaul, berdandan,cari cowok, dan mengikuti tren. Buku lebih baik dari lipstik.

Membaca adalah hobbynya. Ia berada di keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan. Uang jajannya sering di habiskan untuk membeli buku dan di berikan untuk pengemis-pengemis kecil yang di temuinya di jalanan. Tidak pernah ia berhura-hura. Tak ada yang istimewa pada pribadinya. Hanya saja dia sangat ceroboh, mudah panik, lugu, cengeng dan sederhana.

Tertatih-tatih ia mengangkat tubuhnya menuju tempat duduk terdekat dimaja makan dan mulai memakan sandwich isi telurnya.

"Kok, gak ada yang tanya sih, gue baik-baik aja atau enggak? Atau gue terluka apa nggak? Gak ada yang perhatian ya ama gue ya di rumah ini?" Tanya Rukia dengan sewotnya sambil mengunyah sandwichnya, jadi gak jelas mana yang omongan mana yang kecapan.

"Saking seringnya elo jatuh dari tangga, kita udah bosen bertanya ke elo. Ditanya atau pun tidak, elo tetep sehat-sehat aja tuh walau berguling-guling sekalipun," kata Renji, anak tertua dalam keluarga itu.

"Kok gitu sih? Elo nyebelin banget! Adeknya jatuh, bukanya nolongin malah ngeledek!" balas Rukia sewot.

"Habis kalau tiap pagi gak ada adegan jatuh dari tangga'mu, rumah jadi terasa sepi!ha... ha... ha... ha,"sahut Jinta

"Iiiiih!" Teriak Rukia gemes dan langsung mencubiti pipi adiknya.

"Aduh! Argh... lepasin gue, Bokong besar! Gak enak tau!"

"What? Bokong besar? Sialan! Berani banget elo ngatain gue kayak gitu! Sini gue cubitin pipi lo sampai habis!" teriak Rukia marah pada adik semata wayangnya itu yang lebih dulu melarikan diri darinya sebelum mendapat cubitan yang lebih sakit.

"Weeek! Gue gak mau di cubit orang jelek kayak elo!" ejek adiknya itu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Heh,anak kecil! Awas ya!" dan mereka main kejar-kejaran lagi pagi itu.

"Arrrgh... sakit! Udah dong! jangan tarik rambut gue lebih keras lagi!" jerit Rukia kesakitan. Jinta malah kesenangan menariki rambut Rukia lebih keras dan sakit sambil duduk di punggng Rukia.

"Aww... aww... ! Ya... ya...! Aku nyerah! NYERAH! OKEY? LEPASIN!"

Dan sambil tertawa-tawa Jinta melepas rambut Rukia yang sudah berantakan,

"Hahahah,,,! Rasain ! orang jelek gak mungkin menang dari gue!" Dan ia pun melarikan diri.

Rukia hanya merengut kesal dan melakukan sumpah serapah akan membalas Jinta.

"Hei,hei,hei! Udah pada gedhe, masih bertengkar kayak anak kecil aja! Kalian tau sekarang jam berapa?" lerai Mama. Rukia memandang Mamannya yang hanya bisa geleng2 kepala sambil tersenyum.

Rukia melirik jam dinding besar yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"Oh my Gosh! Jam 7 kurang 10 menit. Mana belum ngerjain PeeR Kimia dari bu Yoruichi yang very susah itu!" Teriak Rukia kalang kabut dengan bahasa yang campur aduk bila sudah panik.

"Mom! Aku berangkat dulu ya! Bye, semua! Pak,ayo cepetan berangkat!" Rukia berlari secepat kilat dan menyuruh Hanatarou sopirnya segera berangkat.

"Sialan, pagi-pagi udah kena semprot ama bu Yoruichi itu. Mana di suruh lari-lari keliling lapangan 5 kali gara-gara telat. And, at least peer tambahan Kimia yang bejibun banyaknya, dan bejibun susahnya itu!" keluh Rukia di meja kantin, istirahat siang itu. Teman-temannya duduk mengelilinginya.

Mereka adalah

Soi Fon, keras dan agak kasar,selera bajunya agak nyeleneh tapi menarik untuk di pandang karena ia pandai menyerasikannya. Katanya kalau besar ia ingin menjadi perancang busana terkenal dengan gaji tinggi. Rukia suka gaya rambut dia yang simple, pendek tapi keren. Mencerminkan kepribadian dia banget.

Momo,paling baik hati dengan wajah oriental ia tetap terlihat imut,bahkan membuatnya tampak manis, lemah lembut, dan membuat cowok-cowok selalu ingin melindunginya.

Rangiku,anak orang kaya yang tajir dan pintar, berwajah manis dan melankolis, badannya bagus banget dengan 'ehem' yang lumayan,,,, taulah,,, berambut orange blonde di biarkan tergerai panjang apa adanya. Tapi justru pada rambutnya itulah yang membuat cowok2 perhatian.

"Eh, jum'at Ichigo mau datang lho!" tukas Rukia kembali gembira. Moody banget nih orang,beberapa menit yang lalu jutek, sekarang udah riang gembira.

"Sohib elo sejak TK yang sering elo ceritain itu?" tanya Soifon.

"Iya...,"

"Wah, asyik banget. Dia bawa temen bule gak ke sini? Gue pengen deh sekali-sekali punya temen kalau bisa punya pacar bule," ujar Rangiku.

"Paling dia bawa bokapnya ma keluarganya,"

"Elo gak pernah kasih tau kita fotonya sih? Kan cerita elo, kayaknya orangnya asik banget," ujar Momo.

"Dia gak pernah kasih gue fotonya,"

"Terus gimana elo jemputnya kalo gak tau muka dia kayak apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Kan bisa pake kertas pengumuman yang besar. KUROSAKI'S family, beres," sahut Rukia sambil meneguk habis milkshake capuccinonya.

Tiba-tiba keramaian kantin lenyap. Sekelompok geng cewek2 kelas 2, cakep dan terkenal masuk ke dalam kantin. BABE & BRAIN GIRLS- cewek2 cantik dan berotak atau biasa di panggil merasa berotak karena seelalu memiliki berbagai ide cemerlang tentang membuat berbagai masalah. Meraka cantik dan gaul, modis, dan bertubuh langsing.

Berkali-kali masuk ruang BP dan di skors namun tak pernah di keluarkan karena sumbangan yang besar yang diberikan orangtua mereka pada sekolah elite ini. Maklum mereka anak-anak konglomerat.

"Bu!french fries-nya 5!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Ririn, "Gak pake lama!".

Dan mereka duduk dengan angkuh di salah satu meja kosong di kantin itu. Meja yang biasa ia tempati. Selagi mereka tak di sana,tak seorang pun berani menempati meja itu. Meja itu sudah menjadi milik mereka.

"Cih, belagu!" desis Soifon yang sedari tadi tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini sambil melirik tajam kearah BBG.

"Apa loe lihat-lihat?" seru salah seorang dari mereka, Tatsuki, yang mempergoki Soifon yang sedang melihat dengan tatapan sebal ke arah mereka.

"Siapa yang ngelihati elo,elo aja yang ke-Geer-an!" jawab Soifon dengan cueknya.

"Terus, mau elo apa sekarang?" tanya Tatsuki dengan suara liciknya, "Mau kalo gue bilangiin ke bokap elo bahwa elo udah bikin gue bete disini dan jabatan bokap elo terancam? Gitu yang elo mau, HAH?" lanjutnya dengan sadis.

Soifon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dengan sebal sekali.

"Udahlah Tatsu-chan, anak kecil kayak mereka gak usah ditanggepin dengan serius. Bisa cepet tua tu muka elo buat marah-marah. Mending makan aja French Fries yang udah dateng dari tadi nih! Kita bisa kelaperan kalo nungguin elo ngomel-ngomel," kata Inoue, salah seorang dari mereka yang paling easy going. "Oh ya, sampai di mana pembicaraan kita tentang Ulquiorra, anak baru yang cakep itu?"

Tatsuki hanya bisa duduk sambil mendengus.

Kantin kembali ramai seperti biasanya.

Dan dating seorang teman Rukia yang agak gak beres dengan kepribadiannya. Namanya Yumichika yang secar lahiriah ini laki-laki namun memiliki sikap yang kaya' cewek.

Ia berlari-lari centil menuju ke meja Rukia. Siang itu ia memakai jaket pink. Rukia sampe eneg ngeliatnya.

Iza berseru, "Rukia! I MISS YOU SO!" dengan ganjennya. Sementara yang di teriakin Cuma bisa menahan malu, dan orang-orang langsung bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa antara Rukia dan banci stasiun?"

"Apa-apaan sih elo? Bikin gue malu ja," omel Rukia.

"Sori deh Ruk! Ai kan Cuma mau kedatangan ai ke sini lebih atraktif aja,"

"Oh, ya! GUE PUNYA KABAR GEMBIRA BUAT LO!"teriak Yumichika semangat kepada Rukia.

"Apa? Apa?" kata Rukia tak kalah semangat.

"SI ULQUIORRA YANG GUE KENALIN AMA ELO KEMARIN…..," seru Yumichika tertahan

Waduh nih anak! Ulquiorra itu kan gebetanya Inoue, mereka ngelirik keg eng cewek itu. Benar, Inoue melirik tajam kea rah mereka. Si Yumichika gak tau, abis dia duduk membelakangi mereka.

"DIA BILANG DIA TERTARIK AMA ELO ! AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GUE NYOMBLANGIN ELO AMA DIA,DIA TERTARIK AMA ELO DAN DIA NGAJAK ELO KETEMUAN MALAM MINGGU BESOK. GIMANA GIRLS?" Seru Yumichika semangat. Suaranya udah menggelegar seantero kantin.

Bagus pake mikrofon aja sekalian1 sungut rukia dalam hati.

"TAPI USAHAIN JANGAN NGECEWAIN GUE YA GIRLS DENGAN JADI CEWEK YANG TULALIT. ELO HARUS BISA NAKLUKIN DIA!" serunya dengan ganjen.

Rukia melirik kearah BBG yang sudah meliriknya dengan sadis, sementara Yumichika masih meneruskan ocehanya dengan ceria tanpa rasa bersalah.

**To Be Continued**

Ichigo: woi! Kapan gue tampil?

Chappy: cieee,,,, dah pengen ketemu ma ruki yach?

Ichigo: enak aja, gue Cuma mau eksis doank*buang muka gaje*(sejak kapan Ichi gini)

Chappy: emmm,, ntar chap depan loe udah ada kok, tenang aje

Ichigo: beneran? *meyuk author-author tepar-*

*Ichi sweatdrop*

Ichigo:Okelah, reader sekalian , sekian dulu fic ini. Coz authornya dah coid.

RnR please,,,, monggo…..


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

UNLUCKY GIRL © I. RURU.K

TITLE: UNLUCKY GIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE/HUMOR

PAIRING: ICHIRUKI

WARNING: AU,GAJE,ANCUR,TYPO,OOC

**Enjoy please!**

**DON'T LIKE****?**** DON'T READ!**

**Special thanks to: Kurochi Agitohana,Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, Ruki Yagami, mio 'ichirugiran' kyo, Jee-ya Zettyra, NicaTeef, Minami Kyookai, Yuuna Hihara.**

**Thanks ea udah mau ripiu fic gaje nan banyak kekuranga****n**** saia ^_^**

**Balasan ripiu sudah saia balas ke PM masing-masing. Ripiu lagi ea**** cint****?**

Summary: Dengan menahan senyum, cowok itu berkata, "Resletingmu dari tadi kebuka tuh! Hari ini pake polkadot ya?"

Rukia menoleh ke bawah, tempat resleting celananya seharusnya berada dan ternganga lebar.

OH MY GOD! RASANYA MAU MATI AJA! *sumarry gaje

A/N: Di plot awal berisi Rukia POV, akan ada pemberitahuan jika ada perubahan POV

**Chapter: 2**

Rukia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Malam itu dia ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam tempat tidurnya. Sinar bulan masuk melewati celah jendela yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka olehnya. Celah jendela yang terbuka mengalirkan semilir udara malam yang sejuk dan dingin ke dalam kamarnya mendinginkan kepalanya yang serasa terbakar. Namun tetap tak bisa!

"Huah! Menyebalkan!" teriaknya di bantal yang kini tengah di pakainya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Namun ia kemudian tersenyum mengingat besok adalah hari jum'at. Yah, hari yang di nanti-nantinya. Ia meggumamkan satu nama sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

"Ichigo,,,"

Di iringi dengan lagunya Britney, _from the bottom of my broken heart _yang mengalun melalui tape yang belum sempat di matikannya.

**Flashback on**

Inoue menemuiku. Ia menghampiri aku dan teman-temanku di kantin tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia tak peduli pada bel. Ia tak pernah memperdulikan sekolah. Orang-orangyang ada di kantin pun kebanyakan tak segera masuk kelas. Terutama mereka yang sering bandel dan sering bolos sekolah. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan apa yang akan Inoue lakukan.

Dia berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Hei, apa kau juga mau mengejar Ulquiorra-kun, Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue sok ramah.

"Eng... aku..."

"Aku ngerti banget kalo kamu suka ama dia. Dia emang cakep banget kan?"katanya masih tersenyum ramah.

Ahhhh... kenapa aku jadi salting gini sih! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Hmmm,,,, kalau ku lihat-lihat kamu cocok banget sama Ulquiorra-kun," muji nih?

"Coba kau berdiri Kuchiki!" suruhnya kemudian. Aku nurut . Aku langsung berdiri dan kita saling berhadapan. Tingginya hanya terpaut 15cm lebih tinggi dariku.

"Hei! Teman-teman!" teriaknya. Yang membuat perhatian anak-anak spontan beralih kepada kami berdua.

"Kalian lihat anak ini! Lihat, dia cantik kan? Begitu modis dan modern...! teriaknya. Lalu kulihat orang-orang di kantin mulai menahan tawa. Sampai disini, aku merasa dadaku sesak.

Dan ia mulai menyentuh sisi wajahku dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Lihat teman-teman! Lihat perbedaannya!"teriaknya sekali lagi. Wajahkku benar-benar memanas. Ngapain juga aku di beda-bedain ma dia? Aku ogah kullitku bersentuhan dengan dia! Jerit hati kecilku saat itu. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan muka dan hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan dia?"

"Seperti majikan sama pembokatnya!" seru salah seorang yang diiringi tawa cowok-cowok yang lain.

"Ehem,,,,ehem,,, terima kasih atas simpati kalian berdua pada saya. Tapi kalian terlalu kejam mendefinisikan perbedaan kita berdua, walau ada benarnya!taapi sayang jawaban kalian salah semua," katanya bersemangat *wuekkss,,,, pingin kubunuh si Inoue itu*

"Kalian tahu perbedaan aku dan dia," lagi-lagi dia menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya. Rasanya aku ingin menggigit tangannya.

"Terletak pada iklan _Ponds_!" Serunya puas sambil mengembangkan senyumannya yang terindah. *emang di jepang ada _Ponds?*_

Orang-orang pada ribut. Bertanya pada fakta yang sama sekali tidak nyambung ini. Inoue sadar dan segera menenangkan keadaan.

"Sttt,,,, tenang teman-teman. Aku akan menujukkan apa yang aku maksud, perbedaan kita berdua adalah, dia,,,,,adalah produk sebelum memakai _Ponds_ yang kusam,berjerawat, berminyak, dan aku adalah produk setelah memakai _Ponds,_ yang putih, bersih, bersinar.," ucapnya lalu mengedipkan genit sebelah matanya.

"Maksud ucapan gue barusan, adalah untuk mengiklankan _Ponds _secar langsung pada kalian." Ucapnya sambil sebotol _Ponds_ pembersih kulit ukuran mini dari dalam sakunya dan di tunjukkan kepada para penonton yang ada di situ.

"Thank's ya? Hariku menyenangkan karena kamu, Kuchiki!" bisiknya padaku seraya tersenyum evil.

Aku lalu kembali ke teman-temanku yang sibuk mencaci maki Inoue dan BBGnya.

Aku berusaha tenang dan dan menanggapi mereka dengan senyum... padahal hatiku mau meledak rasanya.

**Flashback off**

XXXXXXXXX

"Aduh, kebelet pipis," Rukia menggigit bibir, kepalannya menoleh kesana kemari, "kamar mandi di mana sih?" Aku jarang banget ke bandara sih, jadi gak tau di mana letak kamar mandi nih," Rukkia melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 12.55. pesawat dari New York yang membawa Ichigo tiba ke Indonesia tiba pukul 13.00.

"Gak papa dech, Cuma lima menit,"

Rukia menepuk punggung Hanatarou, sopirnya yannng membawwa tulisan Kurosaki's Family besar-besar. "Pak, saya ke kamar mandi dulu ya? Entar kalllo Ichigonya udah datenng, suruh tunggu sebentar."

"Eeh, iya Nona,"

Rukia berlari mencari kamar mandi tapi setelah bertanya pada petugas. Begitu ketemu Rukia langsung masuk gitu aja,membuka salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan pipis.

Setelah selesai, ia berussaha membuka pintu. Tapi, waduh, pintunnya macet. Rukia berusaha keras membuka pintu, memutar-mutar pegangan pintunya. Macet sekali. Pikkirannya sudah takut. Sepuluh menit ia berkutat dengan pintu, kemudian... Yes! Dia berhasil membukanya.

Begitu melangkah keluar bilik kamarmandi,yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangannya yang sangat gak biasa yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi seorang cewek. Seorang cowok.

Rukia langsung berteriak histeris.

Cowok itu berbalik, da oh my god... mau tak mau Rukia terpana juga. Cowok ini... super cakeeep... jangkung tegap, ddengan hidung mancung dan rahang yang sempurna, badan yang atletis...sertaaaa ... berambut orange model spike? Yang mengingatkan Rukia akan Ichigo, tapi Rukia buru-buru menepisnya. Gak mungkin Ichigo bakal secakep ini.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Rukia, ini kan kamar mandi cewek? Kau mau berbuat mesum ya?" pernyataan yang sangat haram di lakukan kepada cowok cakep. Namun Rukia tetaplah Rukia. Gak peduli cowok itu bakalan ilfil atau gimana, ia tetap menjalankan aksinya mempertahankan hak-hak asasi perempuan yang diinjak-injak sama cowok ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, ngapain kau ada di sini? Ini toilet cewek! Gak sopan banget!"

"Ini kamar mandi cowok kok!" jawab cowok itu.

"Ini kamar mandi cewek!" Rukia tetap ngotot.

Cowok itu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang paling luar dan ada tulisan GENTS, gede-gede lagi, menunjukkan wajah kemenangannya yang sedetik kemudian langsung melongo gak percaya. Jadi aku yang salah masuk? Pikirnya kacau.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamar mandi cowok?" todong balik cowok itu., "Mau ngintipin cowok lagi pipis ya?"

Loh, keaadaan kok jadi kebalik gini sih?

"Enak aja! Aku bukan orang kayak gitu! Lagian apa enaknya sih ngintippin cowok lagi pipis? Aku Cuma salah masuk. Soalnya buru-buru. Udah ya, gue keluar dulu!" Rukia buru-buru pergi. Keburu malu.

"Tunggu," ujar cowok itu.

"Apa?" Rukia menoleh dengan memasang tampang jutek.

Dengan menahan senyum, cowok itu berkata, "Resletingmu dari tadi kebuka tuh! Hari ini pake polkadot ya?"

Rukia menoleh ke bawah, tempat resleting celananya seharusnya berada dan ternganga lebar.

OH MY GOD! RASANYA MAU MATI AJA!

Pasti bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya aku.

XXXXXXXXX

"Nona lama sekali, keluarga Kurosaki sudah datang sejak tadi". Ujar Hanatarou

"Maaf pak, Ichigonya mana?" jawab Rukia lemes.

"Tadi katanya pergi sebentar, ke kamar mandi atau ke mana gitu,saya lupa Nona,"

Rukia duduk dan masih memasang mmuka -gara kejadian di kamarmandi tadi.

"Ehm,,, Nona, itu Ichigo sudah kembali," Hanatarou menunjuk orang yangdi belakang punggung Rukia.

Rukia berbalik, dan,,,,,, sekali lagi terperangah tak percaya dengan mulut yang nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya plus mata melotot, berjalan ke cowok yang nampak lebih keren dibanding saat di kamar mandi tadi. Dia adalah cowok toilet itu tadi lagi! OH MY GOD!.

"Kamu?"Rukia terperangah. "Cowok toilet?".

"Cewek yang salah masuk kamar mandi sambil pake celana yang resletingnya kebuka?" cowok itu sekarang beeerusaha menahan tawa.

"Haha...," Rukia hanya bisa nyengir karna saking malunya.

Dari belakang muncul dua orang lagi. Seorang cewe manis berambut coklat, danseorang cewe tomboy berambut hitam. Yang Rukia bisa langsung mengenalinya. Yups, Yuzu dan Karin, adik kembar Ichigo. Tapi kok sama Ichigonya, aku bisa pangling gini sih?pikir Rukia bingung.

"Hai, Rukia-nee," sapa Yuzu diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Hai, Rukia-nee," sapa Karin masih dengan gaya sok coolnya yang masih belum berubah rupanya. Lalu mereka ber-cipika-cipiki sama Rukia.

"Ya,,, welcome to karakura again," sambut Rukia pada keduanya.

"Cuma gak ketemu lima tahun aja, bisa membuatmu tak mengenaliku lagi ya?" sapa Ichigo.

"Abis,,,, kamu,,," Rukia merasakn jantungnya berdebar keras. "ketemunya aja di tempat dan timing yang gak pas."

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Sama seperti dulu. Tetep di kepang dua ,poni aneh, hmm,,, Cuma udah agak berisi, dulu rata banget. N masih tetep pendek?"

Duaaakkk!

Satu tendangan keras tepat mengenai tulang kering Ichigo.

"Aaaaww!" Ichigo meringis sambilmengusap tulang keringnya.

"Rasain! Aku gakpendek tau? Cuma kau yang ketinggian" ucap Rukia sambil memberi Ichigo deathglare terbaiknya.

"Kau juga tambah manis ya? Pake polkadot segala lagi hari ini," goda Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jeruk menyebalkn!" Ucap Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sempat blushing tadi.

*skiptime*

Ichigo bersekolah di sekolah Rukia, dan sekelas lagi. Entah kebetulan atau sengaja, yang jelas, Rukia ikut senang karena sohibnya sekarang dekat sama dia. Sedihnya, Ichigo tak elak menjadi pusat perhatian, yang nge-fans juga banyak, maklum gak ada yang tahan liat makhluk baru yang cakep. Apalagi Ichigo pindahan dari New York. Dan ternyata,Inoue, salah satu anak BBG juga naksir sama Ichigo!

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki

Siang itu Rukia melangkah gontai ke dalam mini market untuk belanja. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, kenapa Mamanya setiap minggu selalu menyuruhnya belanja,siang-sianglagi!.

Kan lebih enakan berdiam diri didalam kamar di bawah naungan ac yang dingin.

Tapi yang jelas siang itu Rukia malas belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga yang super membosankan banget,dankarena keaadaan hatinya saat ini belum membaik karena kejadian UlquiHime yang pamer kemesraan di sekolah. Bikin sakit mata dan sakit hati.

Tapi daftar belanjaan panjang dari Kaa-sannya telah menunggu. Padahal ada pembantu di rumahnya, tapi selalu dia yang di suruh belanja.

Dan ketika melewati sebuah game centre di sebelah mini market itu, entah mengapa Rukia lebih tertarik memasukinya daripada masuk ke mini market. Dan kaki mungil Rukia membawa Rukia memasuki game center itu dan membeli beberapa koin ditempat penukaran. Kemudian ia melihat-lihat sekitar. Sibuk menimang-nimang permainan mana yang akan ia coba.

Game center itu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang bermain dan tertaw-tertawa senang. Dan ia melihat fotobox stiker yang kebetulan lagi kosong. Ia mengeluarkanfoto Ulquiorra berukuran kecil dari dompetnya. Ya, ia mendapatkan foto itu dengan susah payah, tentu saja atas bantuan Yumichika. Makanya ia sangat sayang pada foto itu. Walaupun Ulquiorrra sendiri bagaikan bintang yang tak tergapai bagi ia ingin menyatukan fotonya dengan foto Ulquiorra. Yes, foto boxstiker itu bisa menyatukannya.

Ia mulai memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol-tombol, memasukkan foto Ulquiorra kedalam lubang tipis, daan,,,, Jepret! Terfoto sudah. Foto Ulquiorra keluar lagi dengan Rukia yang berada di sisinnya. Rukia senang sekali.

Dan ketika ia keluar dari dalam box untuk mengambil hasil jadi fotonya, ada sebuah tangan yang telah mengambil foto lebih dulu darinya.

"Wah! Si cebol ternyata suka melakukan hal jelek begini ya," kata sebuah suara,dan Rukia mengenalinya sebagai suara Ichigo, teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Jeruk sialan! Kembalikan!" teriak Rukia panik dan berusaha meraih foto itu kembali dari tangan Ichigo.

"Siapa sih orang ini?" tanya Ichigo. "Bukan pacarmu kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kembalikan," teriak panik dan malu sekali, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menggapai-gapai tangan Ichigo untuk merebut foto itu tapi ia kesulitan. Ichigo jauh lebih tinggi dari Rukia, dan dia pemain basket. Begitu masuk ke sekolah Rukia, langsung diterima di tim inti karena kemampuanya itu.

"Sepertinya berharga buatmu ya?" Ichigo tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu ku ambil saja!" dan ia berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

"Tunggu...! KEMBALIKAN!" Wajahnya sudah memerah panas karena kesal. Tapi Ichigo malah berlari. "Kalau bisa, kejar aku!" goda Ichigo lagi.

Dan mereka pun berkejaran di siang yang terik. Rukia yang kakinya lebih kecil tentu saja tak semudah itu mengejar Ichigo.. sementara itu Ichigo masih terus menggodanya sambil melambai-lambaikan foto itu.

Kemudian Ichigo berlari memasuki mini market yang ada di samping game center itu sementara Rukia masih terus mengejar. Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya dan bersiul memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia,,, yuhuuu... foto kesayanganmu ada di sini nih!" Goda Ichigo.

Dengan geram Rukia berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo berada, tetap dengan keranjang belanja yang masih kosong di tangannya. Namun tepat pada saat itu ada seorang anak yang berlari dan menabraknya. Yang membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya menjadi goyah. Rukia tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya dan terjatuh begitu saja mencium lantai yang ada di depannya yang membuat Rukia pingsan seketika.

Melihat hal itu Ichigo lalu kembali menghampiri Rukia.

"Hei, cebol kau tak apa-apa? bangun dong! Jangan tidur di sini," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Rukia. Berusaha nihil.

"Jiaaah,,, nih anak pingsan lagi," Ichigo mulai menggendong Rukia di punggungnya untuk membawanya keluar dari mini market tersebut. Ichigo akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah Rukia yang kebetulan tak terlalu jauh dari mini market. Yaah,, gimana lagi,Ichigo tak membawa motor tadi. Semoga Rukia gak kenapa-napa. Hari ini aku sial banget sih! Keluhnya.

Dan karena capek menggedong Rukia, ia berhenti sebentar di taman daerah rumah Rukia. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kee rumah Rukia. Sepintas Rukia tidak mengalami cedera apa-apa. Ia membaringkan Rukia dan duduk di kursi kayu di taman itu, dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai sandaran untuk kepala Rukia. Ia memeriksa wajah Rukia, agak sedikit memar di dahi atas bagian kanan. Wajah Rukia tenang sekali. Si cebol ini manis banget kalau lagi diem gini, pikir Ichigo.

Rukia mengeerjap. Ichigo menjadi kaget. Dan ketika Rukia membuka mata, yang di lihatnya pertama kali wajah Ichigo yang dekat di atasnya dan ia langsung meninju Ichigo karena refleks kaget. Ichigo meringis kesakitan memegangi pipinya , "Aaaww,"

"Apa yangkau lakukan padaku?" suaranya bergetar ada nada panik di dalamnya. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan wajah Ichigo yang memar akibat tinjunya.

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa padamu!" sahut Ichigo ketus karena kesakitan hidungnya di tinju Rukia secaratibt-tiba. "Cuma menolongmu yang udahnyium lantai."

Dan Rukia menyentuh dahinya, ya terdapat sedikit benjol dengan memar biru.

"Pantesan aja, sakit banget. Kau yang menyebabin aku sakit gini?" tanya Rukia galak.

Rukia mencengkeram kerah Ichigo. Membuat cowok itu bener-bener kaget, "Ingat! Jangan pernahmain-main denganku!" matanya menatap Ichigo tajam.

Ichigo tercengang atas perubahan tempramen Rukia yang tadinya lugu dan cengeng,menjadi galak dan sangar begini.

"Awas kalau lain kali mempermainkanku seperti ini. Tak akan kuampuni!"dan Rukia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong sendiri. Apa karena terbentur tadi ya, Rukia jadi berubah? Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri.

XXXXXXXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia di sambut dengan hangat oleh Kaa-san, "Rukia, gimana belanja-nya? Dapet semua sayur yang Kaa-san catetin kan?"

Rukia mengernyit, "Hah? Belanja? Kenapa Rukia harus belanja sayur! Rukia paling anti sama begituan! Udah ah, Rukia mau mandi dulu! Gerah!" dan Rukia meniggalkan Kaa-sannya yang tercengang akan perubahan sikap putrinya dan keranjang belanja yang kosong di beranda depan.

To Be Continued

Gomen minna,,,, saia telat banget updatenya ^^a

Gimana? Ga papa kan, Loe-Gue-nya saia ganti pake aku-kamu?

Ya udah dech,,,, jangan lupa

**RnR nyoooooooooooo**


End file.
